Integrated chip packages are widely used in many industries. An integrated chip package encases a semiconductor chip on which an integrated circuit has been constructed. An integrated chip package can be included in an electronic circuit to perform a wide variety of functions. The functions performed by an integrated chip package depends upon the integrated circuit which has been constructed on the semiconductor chip. An integrated circuit is composed of a number of integrated circuit elements which might include resistors, capacitors and transistors. An integrated circuit may include a collection of integrated circuit elements which constitute a flash analog-to-digital converter. Flash analog-to-digital converters operate to convert an analog voltage signal into a binary code representation of the magnitude of the analog voltage signal.